Is there an end?
by MadameAshly
Summary: A girl named Cali, A neko cimera, after an accident where the elementary school erupted into flames, and all of her friends She is thrown out of all her When she found a foster home, her new family was killed over Now thriving on the streets, with only fighting skills and stealth to keep her (Cover Image is Cali :3)


**Chapter one**

**START OF A NEW LIFE**

"Get out of here, You.. You ANIMAL! You aren't wanted!" The woman running this orphanage ran me out with a broom. I whimpered and scampered away.

"Yeah! Run! Don't come back, either!.. Aw fucking animals ruining my orphanage.." The lady screamed then mumbling under her breath.

My ears twitched and my face got heated, messy saliva and tears running down my face. I just did my normal routine. Run down the street screaming and crying until the military people come to take you to another place.

I was used to it. It didn't faze me as much as it used to, and to be honest, I got picked up right on the spot.

"Yeah. I found the cat-girl again. Yeah…. I think her name is,-" He turned to me. "What IS your name?"

I cringed at his voice. He sounded like he swallowed a giant beehive. I answered anyways.

"Cali." He nodded and turned back to the communicator.

"She's telling me her name is Cali. Sounds reasonable. Now Cali, please sit in the back." I did what he asked me to, no problem. We drove to another orphanage. Not that I would be staying. I knew I wasn't welcome. It was bad enough I always had to express my feelings by crying.

_Grand Roulay Orphanage_

_We are open for adoption!_

I could only look at the sign. Then look at the place. IT WAS HUMUNGOUS! How can they expect me to go in there? I would never fit in there. My dirty clothes, the scar on my palm that reminded me of the fire. My friends..

I looked away from the scar. I focused my attention on the plump lady standing in the doorway of the orphanage. She looked at the car as it pulled up, and pulled on a fake smile. I stepped out, and she looked at me in horror.

"What IS that?!" She exclaimed in pure disgust. "IT has ears!"

I cringed. This was not how I wanted to be treated. I thought I could do anything I wanted. I had thought this was my life! I couldn't wrap my head around it. Next thing I was hearing was:

"Call and ambulance!"

"No, Call the state alchemists!"

"She needs a hospital!"

"Why is she bleeding?!"

Everything faded to black..

When I came to, I was laying in a bed. I was in a green and white gown. I was surrounded by white lights.

'_Is this heaven_?' I asked myself as I rushed myself out of the bed. I ran to the window. I shoved it, and it broke on impact. I smashed through it, and ran down the street, memorizing each one with my photographic memory.

I had finally stepped up to my new orphanage. This was the start to my new life. I walked and knocked on the large double door. The plump lady opened it.

"Ahem. I believe we got off on the worst foot. I am lady Ximena. I expect to me treated with respect." She said in a pompous tone. "Do you understand?"

I just nodded. She sent a cold glare in return.

"Now I believe you have work to do. We need to fill out forms, and I know you are only a little girl, But we need you to stay calm. If you ARE as smart as they say, You could fill out these forms."

~Major Time Skip~

Today was Friday. Only one thing to do now. Today was the time when everyone always got adopted. Except me. I have been here for 6 months. I am now 7 instead of six. But no one wants a girl with whiskers and cat ears and a tail which she hides in her pants. A tiny tear fell out of my eye. Somehow, I knew I wasn't wanted.

"Hi!" I heard a cheerful voice call to me. I looked up.

"Huh?" I replied, confused. A woman holding a baby and a man right beside her were standing right before me. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," She looked to the side and began to sniff. I think she has allergies. But then I saw a tiny tear. "I.. wanted to adopt you. Oka needs a big sister, you know."

To be honest, I was startled. No one had ever come up to me straight forward and asked for me to be part of their family. I blinked at her.

"You do notice I have cat ears, and whiskers. And a tail.." I whispered softer than usual.

"Yeah, she DOES know that. Me AND my wife here believe Oka would love that. She would play with you." I heard a deeper and more masculine voice.

I felt tears brimming my eyes. My first real family. THIS was the start to my new life. I wasn't going to mess it up!

~Time-Skip.~

"So, you want to adopt her, Ey?" Lady Ximena asked.

"Yup. She'll be coming home with us."

"Taking her off our hands?" She looked at her finger nails.

"She is an ANGEL! Much better than you. Be glad she was with you." The lady snapped.

"SHES A GODDAMNED CIMERA!" She roared. Oka woke up and began screaming and crying. We ran out of there, and to the car. We then proceeded to drive away as fast as we could. I was holding my breath the whole time.

^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ~.^ ~.^ ~.^

A/N

Oki Doki Loki, Guys. First chapter finished! I hope it's long enough for now. As I get into more of the story, it will be way longer! I promise!

Anyways, Rate, Review, Follow, Favourite!

Oh yeah, for all of you people who need and editor, I'm here for you!

Bai!


End file.
